Dear Harry  Secrets In The Lab Challenge
by Lizziginne
Summary: Nikki is keeping a secret. What is this secret and how does it help bring Harry/Nikki closer together. PART OF THE SECRETS IN THE LAB CHALLENGE. Now a 3 Parter
1. Chapter 1

**I finally began writing again. This is for _Deadfiaries_ "Secrets in the Lab" challenge. I wrote it in a chemistry mock exam :)**

**I hope you like it. It does contain content that some may find disturbing. But if your a Silent Witness fan, its no worse than the show :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to the BBC. I'm just playing with them. **

* * *

><p>Dear Harry,<p>

Today is the day I tell you the truth. I've been living a lie for the past seven years. You might want to sit down, it's not pretty. Hopefully, I'll be long gone by the time you read this. But, nevertheless, I must tell you this. My story.

I'll start with the stuff you know. My father brought me to England when I was 15. I never wanted to leave South Africa. It broke my heart to do so. I felt so broken. I was vulnerable and I felt so lost in a foreign country where my father all but abandoned me.

On my 16th birthday, I was so happy. My father, for once, decided to take some notice of me. He told me we should go out together as a "family" for a surprise trip. I was, foolishly, excited. It finally felt like he cared about me. But the feeling was short lived. Now, I feel so naive.

We stopped on our way to wherever it was we were going for coffee. It was a bit of a treat for me. Normally we couldn't afford it, but my father got me a small cappuccino. He must have put something in it, drugged me, for the next thing I knew I was lying in the back seat of the car. A man I had never seen before was sitting in the front passenger seat. He was about 40 and was large. He was talking to my father but the drug was making my head spin so I couldn't hear what was being said. The man turned around and smiled at me. He was creepy and it scared me. I'm not sure when, but at some point later we stopped.

After that, everything is a massive blur. But I can tell you this; my father forced me to marry this man. I know I tried to protest, but I didn't have the energy. I couldn't stop him, however much I tried. I really didn't want it, Harry. Please believe me, I didn't want it.

I think he must have had money, and lots of it, because I was in a lavish house in god-only-knows where and my father was living the high life. Well, at least his idea of the high life – a different prostitute every night, expensive clothes, jewellery and a brand new flash car. I don't remember much of being there. I was drugged permanently, every 3 hours I was force fed another dose of crushed pills. I was kept in the basement all day and all night. I got to see daylight three times a day when they would allow me to use the toilet. I didn't really understand why I was there.

One day, about a month later – I'm not entirely sure on the dates or times, I never even contemplated asking – it all changed. For some odd reason they asked me to cook. I can't even cook now, so you can imagine how bad I was then. But I did try, I had to. The man, I still have no idea of his name, picked out my clothes for me. He dressed me like a prostitute. I felt so disgusting. Used.

I made steaks. That's about all I could do. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His hand crept up my arm. I couldn't scream, I couldn't find my voice. I hadn't spoken since my birthday, my voice just wouldn't work. His hand lingered as I tried with all my might to push him away. I just wanted him off me. He ripped my clothes. I was so desperate to get away. I didn't want it. Whatever the drug was, it was beginning to wear off. I hadn't been dosed in about 5 hours. I could feel my body regaining control. It gave me hope. Hope that I could fight him off. He had me up against the counter. I felt so violated, I was violated.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a glint of silver as something caught the light. The knife. I grabbed it. He continued to touch me. I was so scared. I slashed it across my neck. He grabbed at my neck as well, strangling me. I slashed again. Blood poured out, pulsing out. He went limp on top of me. Blood was everywhere. I passed out.

I'm not entirely sure how long I was unconscious or how long I was lying there for that matter. But, the policed found me. They had been investigating my father's antics. And the fact that no one had seen me in a month and my disappearance was out of character. They took me to the station. I was so disorientated. I hardly remember any of the time after that. They never pressed any charges against me.

I love you, Harry, that's why I'm telling you all this. I love you so much it hurts. But I'm so broken and damaged. I know you could never ever want me after this. I really loved you, yet, I killed a man. Harry, I killed a man. I could never be with you because of it. I know you will never love me. I'm sorry that I love you. I can't bare it anymore. I'm leaving. I love you, sorry.

Love

Nikki

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :) they do make me happy!<strong>

**Part 2 should be up in the next by the 3rd of Feb.**

**Lizzi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Yes I said this would be up sooner than it is. But I am rather good at procrastination. I also said this would be 2 parts but I'm making it three due to not really knowing how to link the two parts of part 2 :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, all recognisable characters belong to the BBC.**

* * *

><p>Harry pulled in to the Lyell Centre car park. He was surprised not to see Nikki's car in her usual spot. Normally she'd be in a good hour or so before him. Maybe she had been called out to a crime scene.<p>

Harry and Nikki had argued quite dramatically the previous evening after she had found out her latest boyfriend was actually married. Harry wasn't best pleased about the whole situation and it ended with Harry throwing a mug at the wall next to Nikki and Nikki running away crying.

Harry had planned to get in earlier, to apologise, but he had drunk himself in to oblivion after the argument last night and was rather hung over this morning.

As Harry walked in to the Lyell Centre, he popped his head in to Leo's office to ask where Nikki was. Leo said he hadn't seen her. Harry was surprised, it was so unlike Nikki. It was only once that she had not turned up for work and that hadn't ended very well. Not what Harry wanted to happen again, a crazed murderer sitting in Nikki's bedroom.

Half an hour later when Nikki still hadn't turned up, Harry tried to call her mobile and her house phone. Firstly from his phone but quickly realised after the argument last she would never answer his calls so decided to use Leo's phone. Still no answer.

Harry decided to check Nikki's desk for a note or any clue to where his best friend might be. Tucked behind the keyboard he found an envelope. An envelope with his name on it.

10 minutes later and Harry still couldn't believe his eyes. He read the letter again. Skimming the letter again, Harry's eyes welled up and tears rolled down his face.

Leo had been inundated with paperwork all morning. He hadn't left his office since Harry had arrived just after 9. Now, almost 12, he decided that it was finally time for another cup of coffee and a nice cake. He walked out of his office and called out to Harry and Nikki telling them he would be back soon.

A sob came from where Harry and Nikki's desks were situated. Leo walked across the lab to Harry. He had his head down on the desk and his body was shaking violently as he silently sobbed in to his hands.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"N-nnni-Nikki" Harry stuttered, still sobbing. His eyes red and puffy.

"What's wrong with Nikki? Harry, what's going on?" Leo was frantic and worried about how badly Harry was reacting. Harry just passed the letter in his hand which was screwed up and tear stained.

Leo read the letter once, twice, three times.

He blinked once, twice, three times.

His eyes welled up and a single tear fell down his check. Followed by another. And another.

Leo wrapped his arms around Harry as Harry sobbed. It was obvious that Harry needed a father figure and someone to comfort him.

"We will find her, Harry." Leo attempted to comfort him. "Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

Harry couldn't speak, he just nodded

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review :) Reviews do make me write faster. But Part 3 wont be up before the 20th as I wont have my laptop between tomorrow and then :(<strong>

**Lizzi xxx**

**PS. I now have a fan account for SW on Twitter called FansofSW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's late, but A Levels have taking over my life. And we are all incredibly frustrated about the fact that we still have no air date so I wrote this to tryand cheer myself (and other people) up :) Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Leo's car sped along the M25. If a police car came along now he'd definitely get done for speeding.<p>

120mph. They had two hours before the flight left for Cape Town. Just 20 miles to Gatwick. They would get there in time, they would. They just had to.

When they pulled in to the drop of at the South Terminal, Harry virtually jumped out of the car and ran. He sprinted through the terminal, knocking over cases and pushing families out of the way. Harry shouted out apologies to the people as he ran past. His feet guided him, not his brain. It was like his heart knew where to take him.

Just before passport control he could see a golden mop of curly hair, her face looking at the floor. Her posture obviously unhappy. Harry ran, even faster, towards her calling her name.

"Nikki! Niks! NIKKI! NICOLA! NICOLA ALEXANDER! "

Nikki's head turned around .Searching. Searching.

His eyes made contacts with hers. She stopped. Her body couldn't move. Neither could his. They were both grounded to the spot.

A silent conversation was held between them.

_Don't go._ His eyes were begging.

_What have I got to keep me here anymore? Why should I stay? _She pleaded with him. Tears ran down her face.

_Stay for me, please Nikki, stay for me. Stay, let me take care of you. _

Nikki walked in the opposite direction, away from Harry, towards South Africa, towards her safe place, towards her home.

Harry sprinted, straight towards her. He grabbed her wrist. Stopping her from going any further.

He spun her around and pushed his lips passionately against hers. Bliss.

His brain finally caught up with his body and he tried to pull away. Nikki's hands wrapped tighter in to Harry's hair, pulling him closer, closer to her heart. For once in her life she felt loved.

"Stay, Nikki?" Harry begged once they finally came up from the passion that had claimed them. "Stay for me?"

"Yes!" tears streamed down Nikki's face, caught up in the moment.

"Nikki, none of what you sent in your letter matters to me, none of it. I will always love you, no matter what happened in your past."

And in that moment, in the middle of Gatwick Airport, in each other's arms, everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**I thought it should have a happy ending :)**

**Follow me on twitter (FansOfSW) if you don't already. This has not been checked by anyone but myself so all mistakes are my own.**

**Please review :) they do make me so happy :P**

**Lizzi**

**xxx**


End file.
